Austin & Ally One-Shots
by StoryandSongwriter101
Summary: The title says it all. But if you're still not sure, they are one chapter stories. Each chapter will contain a different idea. If you're just bored wanting to ready some Auslly or Raura Fan fiction but don't want to read a whole story... this is the best place to be! Gladly taking in ideas as well. I hope you enjoy reading! :) *Story cover made by @rausllyr5xo*
1. New Crushes & New Drama

**New Crushes & New Drama**

 **Ally has had a crush on her best friend Austin for as long as she could remember. She hates listening to him talk about his crush, who was not her, Alex. Ally takes advice from Trish which back fires in Ally's face!**

* * *

Hey, I'm Austin Moon. I'm in Senior year and no, I don't have a girlfriend. Well, yet I mean. I have my eye out for this one girl. Her name is Alex Nairn. She goes to my school. She's got long brown hair, and blue eyes. I know right, perfect. She's the most gorgeous person in the school. Well, actually everyone thinks it's the popular cheerleader, Amanda James but not in my eyes. In my eyes she's a total and utter bitch. But that's just me. Well except for my amazing best friend Ally Dawson. She agrees with me. Actually, she agrees with me most of the time.

I enter the The A & A Music Factory and lay down on the couch and place my head in a pillow and groan. I feel pressure by my legs and a pair of hands touch my back, "Austin, are you okay?" That's the sound of my bestest friend, Ally.

I turn around and look at her as i place my back against a pillow, "Yeah I'm fine. Their just this girl."

"Alex?" She sighs a little upset. She may be more upset than I am.

"How did you know her name?" I sit up from leaning on a pillow I had on my lap.

"You only talk about her all the time." She doesn't seem happy.

"Ally, are you okay?" I put away the pillow.

"I'm fine. Never better. Why?" She stands up and sits on the couch across from me.

 **Ally's POV**

I've only had a crush on you since we met. I was contemplating on saying that but I could never ever risk Austin and I's friendship. He's a great guy. He's funny, we have the same interests, and smart...well most of the time. I can barely be near him without getting flustered.

I don't like it when he talks about Alex. I wish he'd talk about me like he does with Alex. Wish I had Austin to myself. He'd be there to hold me when I'm down…

He does that anyway but that's what friends are for...right?

"So what's bothering you?" Dare I ask but I'm still a good friend. I don't like seeing Austin upset like this.

"Are you okay? I mean you've seen down ever since I mentioned Alex. Do you know something that I don't?"

"No, Austin. I'm fine. Really." I put on a fake smile.

"I can tell the difference between a fake smile and a real smile. You're real smile is everytime I walk in the store and see you helping out someone." No, it's because you walked into the store. "...And when you're trying to hide something. So tell me. I'm you're best friend." I wish you were my boyfriend. "What?" Did I say that outloud?

"I didn't say anything."

"You said something about a boyfriend. Is it a guy you like? Did he hurt your feelings? If he did then I will hurt him!" He stands up making his fist into a ball and hitting into the palm of his other hand.

Well that was weird.

I stand up and put my hand on his arm. "No, Austin. There isn't a guy."

"Well, if you say so."

"Ally! I need your help with the piano player! She broke off a key on the piano in the practice room!" Trish calls from upstairs. I look at Austin.

"It's fine. You need to help out Trish. We'll talk later."

"Okay."

I walk up the stairs and join Trish in the practice room.

"Look." Trish says holding out a piano key.

"How does someone break a piano key off the piano?" I ask.

"I do." Hilary says. I was supposed to be teaching her piano lessons but Austin distracted me when I went downstairs to grab a note card for her. I asked Trish to keep a watch on her.

"Hilary, that's enough lessons for today. Just come back tomorrow for another lesson and I'll have it fixed by then."

"Okay. Bye Ally." She walks out of the room. "Trish…" I turn to sit on the couch.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Austin."

"Ally, just tell him. I'm sure he likes you back."

"No, he doesn't. He likes this girl Alex and I don't know what to do."

"Maybe you should talk to Alex. See if she likes him."

"And what if she does?"

"Then we'll have to talk about it when we come to that."

I sigh, "Okay."

The next day at school at lunch time and I see Alex waiting in line right in front of me. What a coincidence. Not really…

I tap her on the shoulder and she turns around, "Ally?"

"Hi Alex. I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you like anyone?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Trish dared me to ask you."

"That's weird but no."

"You won't answer me?"

"No, I don't have a crush. Guy's are overrated. I'm into girls."

"Oh. I didn't know."

"It's fine. Are you into girls?"

"Noooooo. I'm flattered but I have an eye out on another guy."

"Austin?"

"Whaaaaaat. No." I start to twirl my hair.

"Come on. It's so obvious that you like him. You smile all the time when you're around him. You touch him...a lot."

"Well, that's just because we're friends."

"And because you like him. And he likes you."

"Austin? Like me?" I start bursting out laughing. "Austin doesn't like me. Trust me. He's far from it."

"I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you and when you look at him. He's totally in love with you."

"I don't know if I should be telling you this but Austin likes you. It's going to crush him that you don't like him back."

"Will it though?" She squints her eyes and makes her voice high pitched.

I walk about to Trish who was eating her food when Ross sits next to me. I'll tell him after school…

After school, I drive the gang to the music factory and Austin sits on the couch. It's now or never.

I sit next to Austin, "So, I talked to Alex."

"You did? Why would you do that?" Now he looks scared.

"Becuase I was being a good friend."

"ally, you shouldn't have done that."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like-" He cuts himself off. Was he just about to say he doesn't like her?

"What were you about to say?"

"Nothing."

"Austin. Come on. I'm you're best friend. Whats wrong."

"You shouldn't have talked to her."

"Why not? You like her don't you? I thought I was helping."

"You weren't." Then he stands up and walks out of the building through the back door.

I just made everything worse. Austin hates me now and he doesn't even know that Alex doesn't like him. I hurt my crush and my best friend.

"Now he's never going to forgive me." I tell Trish leaning on the back of the couch as she walks into the room.

"What?" Trish asks sitting next to me.

"I told him that I talked to her. He doesn't even know that she doesn't like him. If I do he's never going to talk to me again."

"Ally, everythings going to be alright."

"I don't even know why he's getting upset about me over this. I thought I was doing him a favour."

Suddenly Trish and I both hear a giggle behind the couch, "Dez?" Trish says.

Dez pops his head up from behind the couch and sets it on the back of the couch leaning on his arms, "What if I knew something that you guys didn't?"

"Spill Cotton Candy Clown."

He looks up and his eyes widen, "I...uh...I know nothing!" Then runs out of the factory.

"There goes my chances with Austin. He's never going to like me and he's never going to talk to me again."

"I should have never told you to talk to Alex."

"No, it's my fault for doing so. I just thought I was being a nice friend. I love Austin a lot, so much that I'm willing to sacrifice my happiness so that he can be happy."

"You're just a nice person, Ally. Austin doesn't know what he's missing."

"So tell me, "Austin says coming out from around the corner. "...what I'm missing."

I jump from my feet so fast that I nearly fall on my face, "Austin! What are you doing here? I thought you left?"

"I came back for my jacket and overhear you guys talk about me."

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that what I feel for you is as much mutual to you as it is to me." He starts walking closer and closer to me but each word.

"What are you saying? I thought you hated me."

"I could never hate you." He puts his hand on my cheek which sent shivers through my spine. "Ally, I like you. A lot. More than I thought was humanly possible."

"You do?" We were so close that we were practically breathing each others air.

"I heard what you said. You love me?"

"Oh, I was just-" He cut me off but placing a finger on my lips.

"Shhh." He whispered in my ear. He replaced his finger with his lips and a bolt of electricity ran through my body from my head down to the tips of my toes. His hands went down to my waist while my I softly placed my hands on his neck. I wrapped my arms around him and he pulled me in closer. His tongue touches my lip begging for entrance and I let him. Our tongues battles for dominance and I gladly won. Our lips parted away but our hands didn't, "I love you too."

"Awwww." I always knew you'd guys get together!" Trish squealed. She pulled out her phone and asks, "First pic of the happy couple?"

Austin wraps his arms around my back and I place my hand on his chest as she took our first picture of us as a couple.

* * *

 **So that was the first one shot for this collection. There will be many more to come! Let me know if you liked this and review!**

 **If you have any ideas just PM me or even better add it to your review! Thank you for reading! Have a great day!**


	2. Behind The Tattoos Is The One

**Austin Moon is Trish De La Rosa's sexy tattoo parlor Boss. It's when Trish's best friend Ally Dawson decides to visit her and becomes instantly attracted to the really good and sensitive guy hiding underneath the leather jacket and six pack of muscle.**

 **Rated: T**

 **This idea was requested by DonkeyKong (Guest). I hope I can write it to your pleasures. I've been working on it for a while so...Enjoy!**

* * *

Trish De La Rosa's dream was to work at a tattoo parlor and she's currently living out the dream. 1818 Ink has been getting more and more popular as high paying customers decide to get very wildly detailed tattoo's of peoples choice, or if they'd like, tattoos in the book collection. Trish had to work a double shift just because she had so many people booked up for getting tattoos but to her surprise she had almost caught up to the customers today.

She finishes up with the last customer of the day with a tiger on his upper muscle with it's tail wrapping around the arm twice. "All done." She spoke putting away the needle.

"Thanks. That looks dope, dude." The customer examines the newly tattoo drawn on his arm. "Hey, what kind of tattoo is that?"

"What, this?" she looks down at her wrist. "It's a ribbon wrapped around my wrist tied in a bow. It symbolizes good luck."

"Sweet."

After the customer pays and leaves Trish start to head to the back when the door to the Shop opens. "We're closed for that day plea-" Trish stops mid-sentence when she notices her flamboyant best friend Ally Dawson enter the shop. "Ally? What are you doing here?"

"I decided to check out the place for the first time since you worked here. I wanted to know why you were always excited to work at a tiny little shop connected to our apartment on the corner." Ally says.

"I've been working here for a year."

"I know I was just-"

"Trish, is this a customer? You know you're not supposed to talk to them about personal stuff." A man says standing behind Trish.

"Oh, Austin hi." Trish turns around. "I already dealt with my last customer. This is Ally, my best friend." Trish steps out of the way so Austin and see Ally. Ally was looking at her fingers.

Ally looks up and was instantly stunned by the gorgeous man who stood in the archway to the back room. She was almost dumbfounded to smile or kiss right there. But of course she couldn't do anything to this man because he was her best friend's boss. Even though, she felt instantly attracted to him. His deep brown eyes, sandy beach blonde hair, his leather jacket that fitted him so well.

Austin smiled, "Oh, this is the mysterious Ally Dawson you've been talking about. The best friend."

"Yeah, I'm Ally, but you already knew that." She laughs nervously. She was acting like a total nerd towards this tattoo artist with muscles the size of mountains.

Trish laughs, "Well, we're going to get going, austin."

"But don't you have to finish some paperwork?"

"Fine. Ally, come back in about half an hour?"

"Oh, could I stay? It's only thirty minutes."

"Sure. Just don't break anything."

"Do I look like I'd be that careless?" As soon as she finishes saying that, Ally trips over the tattoo chair.

Trish rolls her eyes, "Just be careful." She walks in the back and sits at her desk and works on some of the papers.

"So, you're very careless?" Austin says smirking.

"Yeah."

"Want to be careless with me?"

"What?"

"Just kidding." He smiles.

I look down. I couldn't possibly look him in the eyes after he practically hit on me.

"Is it getting hot in here?" I start fanning myself with my hand.

"Just you baby."

By now my face has got to look like a tomato. I'm tomato face.

"Don't be shy. You don't have to do what you don't want to."

"I don't want to do anything."

He puts his hands up in surrender, "Fine by me." He walks into the back room.

Trish comes out and grabs her keys, "Ready to go?"

"You have no idea."

We walk back to the apartment and change into something more comfortable. I plop down on the couch and turn on the TV and start channel surfing. Trish comes in with a bag of popcorn. "Switch it to Netflix."

"Sure."

* * *

 **24 hours later**

I just got home from my job. I work as a stylist. I also draw designs for Trish's shop sometimes. I decide to start making dinner: Chicken, baby peas, and a salad. I know it may seem like a lot for just two people but Trish and I like to pig out.

i hear the door open and pop my head around the corner, "Hey, Trish!"

"What's that lovely smell?"

"That would be the chicken and peas."

"Lots of food?"

"You know it."

"Good because we are having company."

"Really? Who?" I was intrigued as to who she invited.

"Austin, my boss."

"You invited your boss?!"

"He's not all that bad."

"He hit on me yesterday. Just 24 hours ago he was trying to get me in bed."

"Oh, Ally. He's really a sweet guy when you get to know him?"

"His tats say otherwise."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, I know you have them. But I knew you before you got them."

"You're stereotypical."

"Sorry." I continue watching the food. "So where is he?"

"He should be here any-" Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "...second. That must be him." She walks to the door and I hide behind the kitchen. I hear a deep guys voice and Trish. Yep, he's here.

After I finish supper Trish and I set the table. Austin joins us at the table and we dish in. Austin was sitting next to me. Well, I guess I really didn't have any choice considering it was a circle table and it was the three of us.

Trish and I we in a deep conversation about the fact the the movie industry had been doing very well in the dramatic department. I then realized that Austin had been staring at me. I was gonna say something but I didn't want to seem rude. I'm a nice person and I never want to get on anyones bad side. I don't like the fact that people hate me but indeed there are always going to be people hating on you. That's just life. I'm fine with it for the most part. But I want to get on a better side with Austin.

We finished supper and Austin helped me put the dishes in the dishwasher that came with the apartment.

Later on I walk Austin to the door. "So, did you have a good time?"

"Yeah. Hey, I was wondering, would you like to go on a date tomorrow night? Just the two of us and a dinner."

I think about it for second. Eh, what's the harm? I put on a smile and say, "Sure."

"How does seven sound?"

"Great."

He leaves and I close the door behind him. I turn around and there was Trish, standing there with hands to her hips and one eyebrow raised, "Allyson Marie Dawson. What have you got yourself into?"

"A mess."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"But you just said that-"

"Nevermind about me. What are you going to where?"

"What happens if this date goes well? Are you going to be okay with me dating your boss."

"Austin's like a best friend to me. I don't care, Ally, promise." She smiles. She start racing towards my room. "Now lets see what you're going to wear." I can tell that she's genuinely excited for this date, my date, with Austin.

I hear a knock on the door. I turn towards Trish before I open the door, "How do I like?"

"Sexy."

"Good. That's what I was going for."

I open the door and I was totally taken by surprise at the sight of Austin and how he was dressed. Austin wasn't wearing a leather jacket and his hair wasn't a big bush of a mess. He was wearing a tux, a real tux, and his hair was gelled back. "You look so handsome." I smile.

"Thanks. And you look very gorgeous." What? No 'and mighty fine?' Maybe he is a nice guy.

I pulls out a bouquet of red roses, "Oh, my God! Are these for me?"

"Nope, they are for the birds."

I smile and take them. Trish was standing in the same spot she was when Austin left yesterday. I hand the flowers to Trish, "Can you put this in some water?"

"Of course." She takes the flowers with a huge and embarrassing smile on her face.

He extends his arm and I wrap mine around his and we walk down the hall. "So, where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere."

He opens the car door for me and we drive to an unknown place. Well, unknown for me anyways.

We arrive and a waiter helps us to a table, actually it was a private booth in the corner of the restaurant.

How romantic.

That night we just clicked. We couldn't stop talking. We had so much in common. We were both into designs. He was a tattoo artist. He was successful and so am I. We are a perfect fit. He was the owner of his own tattoo parlor.

We barely touched our food the entire night.

We eventually finished out food and Austin paid for the bill which I very much appreciated.

We decided to go for a walk. The sun was at it's perfect height for a romantic walk. Austin drove us to the Beach Park and we went for a walk around the pathways.

"I had a very good time tonight, Austin." I say with my hand intertwined with his.

"I'm sorry if I came across as an ass. It's the past that's made me like this."

"Well, let's focus on the future."

"We have a future?"

"Well, I really like this date and I really wish to go on another. You know you intimidated me at first and I wasn't really sure how to act around you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. All the tattoos and the leather jacket. But I know that it doesn't matter to me. I thought it did but it doesn't."

"Good." He smiles at me. His eyes melted into my soul. As I looked into his brown eyes I saw a future with him. I knew I was going to be happy.

"I'm glad that you asked me out."

"Me too."

At that exact moment time stopped. IT STOPPED! I swear it did. I was looking up at him. I swear the height difference just made us look even better together.

I then felt a pair of lips press up against mine. It was the best first kiss I have ever had. I thought I saw sparks fly! His large arms wrapped around me and my arms wrapped around his neck.

At that moment I knew we were inseparable.

* * *

 **So… how was it? Did you guys like it? Anymore requests? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
